


Perspective

by handelgamer



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, talking about feelings, turns out the best therapst for the wol is another
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 07:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handelgamer/pseuds/handelgamer
Summary: The talk after Rak'tika takes a different turn as Syngigeim has other things to focus on...





	Perspective

“And what if it changes? What if it overwhelms me?” Syngigeim asked, crossing her arms and looking askance.

Ardbert seemed taken back by this question, at her nervousness. “Damned if I know. It’s not as if I can life a finger to help myself, much less you. Have faith in your friends, look out for them and hope that they’ll look out for you. What else can you do?” Ardbert replied.

Syngigeim just laughed, a sad, mocking laugh. “Oh, and what a wonderful friend I am to them. Keeping them all in the dark about the light within me.” She walked on over to the farthest place she could sit from Ardbert, her bed, and sat down on it.

Ardbert grunted, frustrated at her, as he moved to the wall opposite from her. “Is there anything else you’re keeping from them?” He asked.

Syngigeim was about to say no but then she remembered. “There’s the fact I fear I don’t love my wife. At all. That I’m only with her because I could never say no. Even when I really should like _marriage._” She rubbed her face with her hands and left them covering her face.

“I...well, I honestly do not know what to say about that. Not like I ever married someone,” Ardbert sheepishly said. “Honestly, if that’s what your hiding, it’s, well it’s still something you need to work on but it’s not like...” He trailed off at that. 

Syngigeim looked up at that. “Thinking of someone?” She asked.

“Yeah,” He muttered but then he looked straight into her eyes. “I couldn’t hate her for what she did, so I doubt your friends feel the same. We aren’t saints and saviors, just sinners.”

Syngigeim nodded and smiled at that. “That we are.” She stretched out against her bed, feeling very exhausted. “Thanks. Above all, it’s always nice having someone to talk to freely.”

“It’s all I’m good for.” She heard him mutter.

“It’s appreciated. Gods, I half want to invite you into bed with me.” Syngigeim saw him start at that. “Not like that. More like, cuddles and stuff. That’s the stuff I miss...”

“How’s this?” Ardbert moved over to the foot of her bed and sat down next to it. “I’ll keep watch over ya tonight. If you don’t mind.”

“How do I know that you haven’t done that every single night?” Syngigeim grinned at him and said.

“Because I don’t like being still. And I like to think I’m at least a decent person who asks instead of glancing at her every night, Exarch!” Ardbert said, shouting up at the ceiling. “Very damn certain he fancies you.”

“Him and everyone else...” Syngigeim said sighing. “I think that’s it. Too many people in love and I don’t want to break any hearts at all.”

“An inevitability life is that you’ll disappoint people. Don’t sweat it. Except when you need to.”

Syngigeim gave a hmm at that. “Night Ardbert. And again, thanks.” With her heart a bit lighter, she slept soundly.

**Author's Note:**

> Some people are wise and smart and have AU's where you can deal if you ship different ships. Me? I am the fool who says NO AU'S WE MAKE OUR MISTAKES AND DEAL WITH THEM LIKE MEN! Though I personally ship Ardbert/WoL but this fic can be very much read as platonic.
> 
> Turns out listening to Sayonara Wild Hearts soundtrack makes for good fic writing tunes! Can't recommend that game enough. It's another game that's all about love, like Shadowbringers!


End file.
